Lille Troldmands-kylling
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: Hedvig tænker over, hvordan hendes dreng er vokset. Oversættelse af Little WizardChick.


**A/N**: Her er et sødt oneshot af Wren Truesong. Vær sød at reviewe! Om ikke andet så bare for at sige, hvad i synes om historien; jeg er sikker på, Wren gerne vil høre, hvad de danske læsere synes om den:)

**God læselyst!**

* * *

**Titel**: Lille Troldmands-kylling

**Forfatter**: Wren Truesong

**Oversætter**: Emily Redbird

Inspireret af en dokumentar om sneugler på National Geographic.

Han vokser. De fodrer ham knapt nok, disse glødløse to-fødder, der skal forestille at være hans redepassere... men han vokser.

Hedvig basker med vingerne og sætter sig på sin drengs skulder – alt for ludende og tynd efter hendes smag, men stadig højere over jorden, end da hun så ham for første gang, båret til ham af den store vilde Ven, som får ham til at smile – den er endda højere, end da han forlod sit sande redested, og det er ikke engang en årstid siden.

Hun nipper blidt til hans øre, og han rækker op med hånden for at stryge hende over fjerene, de samme hænder, som hun kan huske knapt nok var i stand til at åbne hendes bur, rystende af begejstring og mistroisk glæde, næsten for svage til at åbne lågen. Hans hænder er større nu, længere, stærkere, men de ryster stadig ind imellem, og det er ikke af glæde.

'Hej, Hedvig,' hvisker han stille, og hun kurrer til ham, fordi hun kan høre kærligheden, der stadig ikke har forladt hans stemme, og det er hun glad for, selvom hun ikke kan se bort fra mismodet, der gemmer sig i den, eller hvor meget dybere den allerede er blevet siden i går.

Han snurrer fjerpennen mellem fingrene, en gave til ham af en af hendes egne fjer, plukket fra hendes venstre vinge og præsenteret på stedet, da hans forrige knækkede. Han smilede til hende.

Hun ville plukke sig selv skaldet, hvis det var det eneste, der skulle til for at gøre ham lykkelig.

Han børster fjeren hen over læberne og prikker lidt til pergamentet foran sig, laver en plet. Han smiler trist. 'Du skulle vel ikke kende det alkymistiske gensidige forhold mellem Ungarsk Takhale-blod og den plante, mugglerne kalder drageblod, ud over navnet?'

Hun tuder af ham, og han klukker og kysser hende på næbbet. 'Heller ikke her.' Han vender sig om på stolen og bøjer sig ned for at se på bøgerne, der ligger i en bunke på gulvet ved siden af ham; Hun rider på hans bevægelse og begynder at pudse ham, kører sit næb igennem totterne af hår i et forsøg på at fuldføre sin mission om at få hans baby-dun til at blive glatte som ordenlige fjer. Hun ved godt, det ikke vil at virke, at troldmands-kyllinger, der ikke lærer at lave sig om til ordenlige ugler ikke får fjer på den måde... men han kan se hengivenheden i det, og det er det, der betyder noget.

Han sætter sig op igen, bærende på værket, og begynder at bladre igennem det; Hun fortsætter med at pudse ham, og funderer over hvornår han mon sidst har redt sit hår. Han virker ikke til at tage særlig godt vare på sig selv, ikke siden han forlod redestedet igen, og han skriver ikke til nogen, med mindre de skriver først, selv ikke til ulve-troldmanden, ikke siden hunde-troldmanden drog bort til den Fjerne Himmel. Hun ville ønske, hun kunne fortælle ham om den Fjerne Himmel, hvor jagten altid er god, og musene er kostelige og søde af fedt, og alle ens rede-kammerater og siddepinds-kammerater er hele igen, og alle sår er helet... men selvom han kan forstå hende, kan han endnu ikke forstå hende _så_ godt, og når han en dag kan det, har han måske allerede fundet ud af det selv.

Han er stærk, hendes troldmands-kylling, og har gode siddepinds-kammerater, selvom hans rede-kammerater og redepassere burde være blevet forladt hos ræve, så snart deres æg var klækkede... han vil vokse, og hun vil lære ham at flyve.

Hun tøver ved en ny lok hår og rystede fjerene en lille smule. Ja, han vokser.

Hans første voksen-farve er allerede ved at vise sig.

v v v

(Note af Wren Truesong)

…Med hensyn til det, jeg opdagede på det hellige _National Geographic_...

…Altså, der var to billeder og et citat.

For det første, er en sneugles kyllinger sorte og grå og pjuskede, for at falde i et med jorden, deres hule er bygget på, og billedet mindede mig ikke om noget så meget, som det mindede mig om Harrys hår. Der har vi den første inspiration. n.n (Fra Emily Redbird: Kan nogen ikke være rar at fortælle mig, hvad den smiley betyder?)

Citatet er det næste vigtige; Jeg er bange for, jeg ikke kan huske det ord for ord, men sneugler er åbenbart bistert beskyttende overfor deres kyllinger. Og jeg har altid elsket Hedvig – så det var det andet.

Og det sidste var af et par på rede, der fodrede deres yngel. Kyllingerne var pjuskede sort og grå, hunnen var hvid med sort mønster -

Men hannen -

- hannen var kridhvid.

Dette er historien om Harrys første fjer i voksen-farver. Der kommer måske flere; Jeg skal i sandhed prøve.


End file.
